


Not Complaining

by Pinkmanite



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blatant porn, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jesse isn’t entirely sure how they got to this point. The point where he lets Mr. White pin him to the wall and ravish his mouth. It isn’t gentle or sensual or loving. No, it’s harsh, abrupt, demanding, wanting. It’s very much like every other aspect of their relationship. Mr. White wants something so he takes it. Just as always. But, as usual, it isn’t like Jesse is exactly complaining.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Pure PWP Walt/Jesse slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Complaining

Jesse isn’t entirely sure how they got to this point. The point where he lets Mr. White pin him to the wall and ravish his mouth. It isn’t gentle or sensual or loving. No, it’s harsh, abrupt, demanding, wanting. It’s very much like every other aspect of their relationship.

Mr. White wants something so he takes it. Just as always.

But, as usual, it isn’t like Jesse is exactly complaining. He doesn’t object when Mr. White begins to lick and nip at the nape of his neck. Jesse hisses when Mr. White bites down a little too hard, but he doesn’t protest, never protests. He lets him go on because Mr. White won’t really hurt him, and Jesse knows that.

He lets Mr. White pull his shirt over his head, lets him touch every inch of newly exposed skin. He tries to ignore Mr. White’s smirk when he accidentally lets a groan slip past tight lips.

“Go on, Jesse, stop holding it back. I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you.”

“Shit, Mr. White…”

When Mr. White begins to pinch a nipple in a firm grip between his fingers, Jesse involuntarily leans into his touch. He lets his head loll back with a groan. Mr. White seems to enjoy that, rewarding Jesse by bringing another hand up to tweak his second nipple. Jesse squeaks when he applies more pressure. Mr. White trails kisses down soft skin until he comes to lick the tip of Jesse’s nipple. Jesse can’t hold back a shrill call of “Mr. White” once he starts to suck on the nipple. Jesse can feel the wet smirk against his chest. _Bastard._

Mr. White begins to kiss his way back up, stopping at Jesse’s collarbone to gently suck. He playfully leaves a line of hickeys just low enough to hide under a tee shirt collar. Yet, one slight turn this way or that and any onlooker would be able to make out what was hidden there. Mr. White triumphantly marvels at how strategically and thoughtfully placed his markings are. Meanwhile, Jesse groans, desperately gripping onto Mr. White’s shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Mr. White begins to fumble with the button of Jesse’s jeans, but Jesse pushes him off. He grabs his hands and forces him to focus. Jesse motions towards the staircase and clears his throat.

“Can we uh, can we continue this in the bedroom, maybe?”

Mr. White glances back toward the staircase and nods briefly before grabbing Jesse’s sides and pulling him in for another forceful kiss. Jesse tries to speak up because _what the hell, Mr. White? We just said we were goin’ upstairs, right?_ but Mr. White’s devilish tongue shuts him up real quick. Mr. White shuffles toward the staircase, never breaking the kiss. Jesse stumbles along, tripping over his feet and leaning on Mr. White. After a few failed attempts at trying to support himself while keeping up with Mr. White, Jesse allows himself to fall into Mr. White for support.

Halfway up the staircase, Jesse finds himself slammed against the wall, propped precariously atop the railing. The only thing really keeping him from tumbling down is Mr. White’s body pressed against his. Mr. White stands between Jesse’s parted legs, once again fumbling with the button.  This time Jesse lets him. They’re halfway to the bedroom; they’ll make it eventually.

“Eventually” is only a trail of scattered clothes and a few moments away. Mr. White never finally breaks the kiss and Jesse feels like something wonderful had been taken away from him. He starts to whine about wanting this or that but Mr. White ignores him and moves on with his agenda.

It’s quick and unexpected, but it ultimately leaving a rather surprised Jesse sprawled on the bed. He’s barely able to catch his breath before Mr. White is on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Mr White’s kissing him again, forcing Jesse to relax as he dominates the kisses. He straddles Jesse’s hips, keeping them from squirming too much, from bucking into him.

Somehow Jesse ends up completely naked while Mr. White still has his Dockers on. Jesse wants to point out that his stupid pants are going to get wrinkled but he bites his tongue. Now is not the time because _jesus,_ he is too busy focusing on the fact that Mr. White’s fingers are getting real damn close to his cock.

Just when Mr. White’s circling his fingers in a pattern that’s sure to brush up against the base of Jesse’s cock, he pulls away. Jesse whines but Mr. White shushes him with a kiss. Jesse is too busy focusing on the tongue in his throat to notice Mr. White reach around to grab the lube. Blue eyes shoot wide open when Jesse feels the first slippery finger enter him.

It’s this point where Jesse knows that it’s impossible to bite back the little mewls and groans that Mr. White milks out of him. Mr. White inserts another finger, carefully scissoring Jesse open. Jesse can’t hold back the slew of _Mr. White! Oh god, Mr. White, please…!_ when the third experienced finger stretches him wide.

Mr. White groans when he feels Jesse lift his hips to hungrily push back on his fingers. He curls the tips in hopes to hit that one little spot. After a bit of searching, Jesse tightens around his fingers, squeaking out a shrill little _Mr. White!_ as ecstasy tingles through his body. At this point, Jesse is needily thrusting himself onto Mr. White’s fingers because _god, he just needs more, just a little more_ but Mr. White knows that this is when he needs to stop.

Mr. White doesn’t respond when Jesse curses at him for removing his fingers. He continues with the necessary motions--wiping his hand clean with a tissue and sliding his pants and underwear off. He’s about to squeeze more lube onto his hand when Jesse grabs it from him.

“What are you doing,” Mr. White asks, slightly irritated. Jesse sits up and half smiles. Jesse doesn’t say anything but he swats Mr. White’s hands away from his cock. Mr. White relaxes when he realizes what the little idiot is doing.

“Just make sure you get enough on it, alright?”

Jesse nods and proceeds to spread generous amounts of lube over Mr. White’s cock. He can’t help but smile triumphantly when Mr. White groans. It fuels Jesse’s confidence, so Jesse decides to take it a step further. He smirks devilishly as he brushes the tip of Mr. White’s cock, rubbing light circles around the slit.

 _“Fucking hell, Jesse…”_ Mr. White groans. Deciding that that’s a fair enough mark of victory, Jesse wipes his hands off and places them on Mr. White’s shoulders. Jesse takes a deep breath before guiding the head of Mr. White’s cock into him, slowly sheathing him. It doesn’t necessarily hurt, but it’s enough of a sting that Jesse clenches his jaw as he adjusts to the stretch.

Soon enough, Jesse calms down and begins to revel in the feeling of being so _full_. He can feel Mr. White throbbing inside of him. Jesse rests his head on Mr. White’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Mr. White… please, I need…” Jesse trails off, but Mr. White gets the general idea. He pushes Jesse down into the mattress. Jesse cusses because _damn, Mr. White is on top of him, fucking the shit out of him and if that’s not the sexiest thing ever then the world is a lie._

Mr. White dominates him. His hands grip right on slim hipbones, pulling Jesse into each of his thrusts. But, as usual, it isn’t like Jesse is exactly complaining. Actually, Jesse is running his mouth off, letting a variety of cusses drip from his lips along with Mr. White’s name and a vague “please” here and there. Mr. White only grunts because he’s too busy focusing on shoving himself as far into Jesse as possible.

Jesse knows that Mr. White is about to cum because this thrust his particularly harder than all the rest. This one goes _deep_ , deeper than Jesse is accustomed to. Jesse groans and comes in a spray across their stomachs just before Mr. White shoots his load far up Jesse’s ass. They’re both panting, utterly spent. Mr. White pulls out with a thin trail of cum. He rolls over to lay next to Jesse.

Exhausted, Jesse leans into Mr. White’s warmth. He rests his head on Mr. White’s chest and tries to synchronize his breathing to Mr. White’s. Jesse fully relaxes when he feels Mr. White hands thread through his hair and massage his scalp in lazy circles.

Jesse finds it relatively easy to fall asleep like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay 1500 words of blatant porn. I really like writing PWP but I get really embarrassed about it, so this was posted without being proofread or edited. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> But hey, did anyone catch that Walter is only referred to as Mr. White here? Heh.


End file.
